


1, 2, 3, Kiss me Again

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [32]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Memories, POV Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Marco POV"He smiled, head still foggy with sleep, eyes closed while patting the bed by his side to find it empty and cold, “Jean?” His morning voice sounded harsh and loud in the silence.“Downstairs”It didn’t make any sense, Jean? Awake at 10:00 am on a Sunday? What the…?"
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: JeanMarco Week 2020





	1, 2, 3, Kiss me Again

**Author's Note:**

> JEANMARCO WEEK 2020, DAY 2: Nostalgia / Future
> 
> _ It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going  
> And when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing _

Marco stirred in bed, a deep inhale followed by a stretch of muscles. 

He was lying on his back, sheets slipped down over the night exposing his tanned, freckled skin. He smiled, head still foggy with sleep, eyes closed while patting the bed by his side to find it empty and cold, “Jean?” His morning voice sounded harsh and loud in the silence.

“Downstairs” 

It didn’t make any sense,  _ Jean? Awake at 10:00 am on a Sunday? What the…? _

He got out of bed, pulling from his underwear and walking lazily toward the voice. Jean was laying on their sofa, photo album in his hands, a blanket over his legs, and a hot tea sitting on the table.

He looked cozy and Marco ran, climbing onto the sofa and pushing his boyfriend forward, making him chuckle. He sat behind him, pressing Jean’s back to his chest, taking a look over his shoulder. “Why are you up and so nostalgic all of a sudden? You ok?”

Jean hummed, rubbing his temple against Marco’s cheek, “It’s February 16”

“Oooooh” His chest got warm while he buried his face on Jean’s hair, “how many years already?” 

“15 or so since we started acting like fools one around the other” They both giggled and Jean turned back the pages, looking for a picture. When he did, they both laughed, “do you remember this winter?”

Marco closed his eyes smiling tenderly, squeezing Jean and nodding, “of course I do…”

_ **Trost, winter 2014** _

“I’M SO BOOOOORED” He yelled, throwing his head back and his camera to the floor. Marco winced, moving away slightly.

“Don’t scream, you monkey!! I’m bored too but it’s too cold to leave the blankets” He got deeper in bed and under the covers, cuddling against Jean.

“We tried taking pictures, reading, sleeping… it’s been the lamest winter holidays ever”

“I told you to bring your laptop if you were going to sleepover, mine is broken and we can’t watch anything”

“Well, now it’s too late, isn’t it?” He sighed dramatically, leaning his head over Marco’s and closing his eyes. And then his friend tensed beside him, clearing his throat. Jean frowned, looking at him. Marco was biting his lips in an unconscious nervous tic as he always did when something made him anxious. Jean nudged him, squinting “What is it?”

The freckled boy opened his mouth but stopped, hesitant. “It’s just… I thought about something, to, hmm, pass time, I don’t know, it’s silly, it’s… forget it” Marco shook his head and then pointedly looked away.

Jean clicked his tongue, slapping his chest once, “What the fuck? What was that?”

“Nothing! Really…” But it was something and Marco was freaking out.

Jean sat straight on the bed, turning his torso toward his friend to look at him properly. Marco was avoiding his eyes, a blush covering his cheeks, “I’m no stranger, I’m not gonna get offended by something you say and if I do you know it’s not gonna last, so spit it out”

Marco paused for a second, face serious in deep thoughts, considering. Finally, he stared into Jean’s eyes, “I don’t know how to kiss”

Something big and heavy rose from Jean’s belly, giving him goosebumps. It has been happening now and then with Marco lately, but never this hard, “Duh, me neither”

“I know. What I mean is, I want to learn. I want to… practice” His voice became quiet and shy, his cheeks were burning and so were Jean’s.

“So you’re telling me you wanna make out for the sake of practice?” Marco covered his face with both hands, whimpering.

“I know it was silly! Just… forget about it, let’s go to the living room or something”

Jean grabbed his wrists, pulling from them and leaning over his friend. 

The kiss was a mess.

It started kind of ok, a press of lips, maybe too harsh, hearts in their throats and screams in their heads. But their noses kept bumping, the angle was awkward, Jean’s muscles started to tremble from the lack of support and Marco was too still and stiff.

A bit angry and very much desperate, Jean laid down on the bed pulling from Marco until he rolled over his body. They looked into each other’s eyes for a second and the embarrassment was almost too much.

But then, Marco pressed their lips again, tilting his head, cupping Jean’s neck to keep him in place, the other arm propped on the pillow over the blonde's hair. Jean’s hands fondled Marco’s neck and chest, locks of black hair, cheeks, all while kissing back those plump lips.

It felt right. It felt good. So good. Marco’s weight was nice, his mouth so soft he just wanted more and more. Now he understood why Ymir and Historia were always doing it, so addictive.

And then Marco’s tongue was inside his mouth.

There was way too much tongue, too much spit and they were almost biting each other. Realizing how terrible it was, they broke the kiss with a loud smack, staring into their eyes, giggling, chuckling, laughing so loud Marco’s lungs emptied in a long snort.

“I have no idea of what I’m doing” His voice trembled in amused giggles and Jean shook his head, staring into brown, warm eyes.

“It felt great for a while, we can try that part again”

Marco just stared at him, pulling some blond locks away from his forehead, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

And they kissed again.

“It was terrible now that I think of it” Jean’s happy voice made him smile wide.

“I was so nervous, I just wanted to touch you all over”

Jean gasped, turning in his hold, staring into his eyes, “you pervert! It took us two more weeks to move from kisses cause I thought you wanted to take it slow!”

“Jean, I would have given my right arm just to be fucked by you at that time”

“Gross, my acne problem was at his worst and you still wanted me?”

“I’ve always had” He kissed his cheek, “and I’ll always will”

“I fucking love you so very much, Mr. Bodt” He turned, sitting on his lap, “but now that we both have some experience, why don’t you kiss me properly?”

“I love you too” He nuzzled his nose, sucking his lower lip inside his mouth. 

Marco held him impossibly tight and Jean scattered a million kisses over his black hair, face, lips, morning breath be damned. They poured their heart in every kiss, falling in love over and over again, eager to see what future lies along the kissing road.

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
